


GINASFS- a Jeanmarco drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble describing the first night after Marco's death in Trost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GINASFS- a Jeanmarco drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start posting some of my drabbles that I have been writing. They are probably crap, but I hope you like them!

Lying in bed, Jean looks over to the empty bed that Marco once occupied. He sighs, with his eyes barely cracked opened. It’s the same night as the night he made his decision to join the survey corps. They have yet to move from the temporary barracks in Trost. Marco’s stuff is still under the bunk. Jean sits up and hits the ground searching through Marco’s things. He finds his target, and old shirt. With it in his hands, he climbs back into bed. The shirt tucked into a ball near his head. Instead of crying he smiles, imagining his best friend is closer than he ever had been.


End file.
